halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Parax.
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hey Shade...Papayaking 01:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) halopeida yeah i got for forever because genral paradox(do u no him?) hi shade link! --XXflamingblizzard 23:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey XX. Man, if only you were unblocked for some, awesome reason -_-...--'Shade' 23:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) hey can you edit my page in halopedia and say that i was blocked forever (please thanks!and yeah it would be cool if i got unblocked write this just copy and paste this XXflamingblizzard is blocked forever so dont send him any messages! I don't think putting that is a good idea, as the admins may get a little... angry...--'Shade' 23:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) how and why?--XXflamingblizzard 23:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, but I don't think I should do it.--'Shade' 23:11, December 7, 2009 (UTC) you should do it!! but what if you get blocked for a month i dont want u to get blokced of me!!!--XXflamingblizzard 23:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC)--XXflamingblizzard 23:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Blizzard, if you got blocked forever, you obviously got blocked for a reason, no point dragging Shade into it, too. Now, what exactly happened to get you banned?Papayaking 02:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Also, one of you tell CT I said I love the wiki's Christmas skin, plz.Papayaking 02:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Email do u have a email if u do can i have it--XXflamingblizzard 23:11, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I'' don't have one, but my parents do, but they don't like me giving it out. Anyways, gotta run, I am getting nagged by my dad to get off the computer(he hates it when people are on it) -_---'Shade' 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ok see ya--XXflamingblizzard 23:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) youtube what is your youtube name?XXflamingblizzard 21:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) youtube what is your youtube name?XXflamingblizzard 21:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) thanks i sent u a friend requset?!!! Unwanted Editing Please do not edit other people's articles without their 'permission. I'm not sure you realize that you sort of made it worse (dropship is not supposed to be capitalized unless it is part of an official name, like M55 Dropship). Also, when you replace the S's with Z's, you weren't correcting spelling; you were actually changing between British and American spellings. Good luck in the future and stay out of trouble ;) --[[Rozh|À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 13:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ulsa Image Re:Image Service Supers Just a little off-topic thing I wanted to ask... Rule violation In regard to the recent 'dislike' you added to your talk page, that I removed as it was in violation of Halo Fanon Rule Two; you are entitled to whatever biased, offensive, intolerant and uncivil viewpoints you wish to hold. You are '''not, however, entitled to share these viewpoints when they would potentially cause offense to other users of the site and other individuals in general. Be sure to keep such opinions to yourself next time, no one cares for your intolerance and it may well earn you a civility warning. Be that as it may, my dislike of your questionable opinions did not come into it; your addition was a clear violation of the site's rules, and thus I felt my action was entirely proportionate. :Just telling you, I have nothing against them, and I am not "intolerant" of them. I just think that there are TWO GENDERS for a reason. As I said, I am not intolerant of them.--''Shade'' 19:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) You say you object to the existence of homosexuals, but that you aren't intolerant of them? That's exactly what intolerance means. Just to inform you, neither me nor anyone else on the wiki has any interest whatsoever in your 'justification' for your opinion. It is intolerant, offensive and it violates Halo Fanon rules, so it has been removed. There is nothing more to it than that- kindly understand this. I don't object to their existence. It's hard to explain, and I don't care whether or not it is removed. I just find it annoying that one's own opinion cannot be accepted. Lets just end the conversation, the user who doesn't have rollback/Admin rights is always going to be wrong, as it seems. --''Shade'' 20:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Under Rule 2.4 (the "No personal attacks" clause) of the Halo Fan Fiction Rules, it is stated that: This means directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time. The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civility Warning. :I am of the opinion that, while unintentional, the material posted had the potential to insult not just one person but a group of people. Because of the unintentional nature of this, I am inclined not to award a civility warning, but just note that you cannot say things here to that nature. As per your above message, lets end the conversation here (but rollbackers and admins are wrong, you know). : Thanks Liam (that's what some people call you, right?):) And good to know there's someone else who knows rollbackers/Admins are wrong at times :)--''Shade'' 21:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Of course Rollbackers and Admins are wrong sometimes. We are all only Human (as far as I know... O.o) and are prone to making mistakes. :) Yeah, human... *puts flesh-covered glove back on*--''Shade'' 23:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) HZ RE:Armor and height looking to be in a squad I heard that units near draco III and in the epsilon system need replacements after losing some people i thought i might put myself up on the list of avalible personnel.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 01:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay then do you know of anyone that i can talk to so i can get back into the war?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 02:00, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I mean the rp forums i'm wanting to be part of it but i can't because they templated me and i fixed everything they told me to fix but they haven't tooken it off.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 02:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I know but do you know how i can get this damn template off of my article i've done everything they told me to and still didn't take it off?Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 02:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you check over my article and tell me if theres anything wrong that i need to fix then once it's okay can you tell them because i've tried and they didn't reply or nothing.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 02:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I need your help shade link.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 23:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC) EYES ONLY Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming RP, RP:The Battle Of Draco III. You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and please reply to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. The start date is Friday of next week, sorry for the short notice. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 05:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Specifics. Yea, sure, most of the info is displayed on the page, but I'm planning on having this RP play out in more of a PvP style. That being said, there needs to be leaders on both sides of the conflict. Right now we are a bit low on Covenant assets, so if you know anyone who could contribute to that, it would be helpful if you drop them a line about this RP. Is there anything specific you want to know? -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 02:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I see, and do you plan on writing any UNSC Characters in? -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 02:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, just add your characters, and ship('s) to the RP Page, in the format already layed out. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 02:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Halo Reach want to take a screenshot in Forge with Ulsa and Kryss battling with energy swords? We could incorporate it in a later battle (neither being killed but both being injured)? Irockz707 20:03, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, can't you use your free month of Xbox Live Gold? Reason? Irockz707 20:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC)